Animo's Back-Up
Animo's Back-Up 'is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. It starts directly after the previous episode. Bne has discovered some secrets whem he was Joker. Legion is actually called The Army of Animo. But Aloysius James Animo is imprisoned months ago. They want an explaintion. Plot We see Ben as Joker typing on a keyboard of a computer and reading. We then hears Ben's voice-over explaining to Cretox, Gwen and Kevin that the real leader of Legion isn't The Engineer. The organization's altered title is The Army of Animo. Dr. Animo is the leader. Cretox tells them that is very hard to believe because Animo is imprisoned months ago. They need to visit Incarcecon, Null Void. By their arrival, the new warden greets them, Gavin. Gavin looks very similiar to a human, despite the fact he has little horns on his head. An Osomosian. They tells Gavin that they need to talk with a prisoner, Dr. Animo. He leads them to an elevator. The elevator stops on the fifth floor. They pass a couple of cells, all of it contains an old foe: Cell 501 contains Clancy. Cell 502 contains Argit who begged them to release him until he sees Kevin. He flees in a corner of his cell and Kevin grims. Cell 503 contains Aggregor vowing that they will pay for this. In the forth cell sits Animo. Two guards opens the door and commands him to follow them. Gavin explains that the cell is too little for a good conversation and that they will bring him to an larger room to interrogate him. Under the way they met the janitor: it's Quince. He has sit out his time and become janitor in his old prison. They force Animo in the interrogationroom to explain what 'The Army of Animo', first he refuses to but when he started, its seem to enjoy him. The idea of the Army started when Ben defeated him the first time in Washington D.C. The first attempt was with the ring of the omnitrix but failed because of Ben. He gave up the his plans after the defeat of the Negative 10. He started to conquer the Null Void with the hope that he could rule with the Null Void Guardians. He discovered that Ben has 'a new toy' when he defeated him in the Himalaya. He seeks and found the remains of the omnimatrix and use it to give his dream a new breath. He met weeks later Dr. Vicktor and ask him to help. He reveals that with the remains, they maybe resurrect Zs'Skayr and Vicktor vowed to help him. They build a device that was capable to fusion the DNA of the codon stream. For an unkwon reason, it gave them only acces to the alien form form before the recalibration and this minus Ripjaws, Eye Guy, Way Big and Grey Matter. But on a morning, he hears that a creature called Ultimate Kevin has killed him. Kevin stated he only absorbed his power, but Animo tells him that this have killed him in the procces. Animo tells he started to use the machine and create The Engineer. He decided not to look further after the problem and commands to create an army as back-up. 3 months later, he returns to The Engineer to check his result. It was unbelieveable what The Engineer has done and he gave instructions what to do if he should be imprisoned. Those plans, he refuses to reveal and ask Gavin to bring him back to his cell. Gavin agreeds and commands to bring back to his cell. In his cell, he tells the guards that The Engineer can begin with Fase 2. The two take off their helm and revealed they are actually Moncrystals. Villains Dr. Animo (first appaerance) Dr-Animo-ben-10-alien-force-12474195-401-311.jpg|'Dr. Animo Benvicktor.jpg|'Dr. Victor' Moncrystal.png|'Moncrystal' Engineer.png|'The Engineer' Dr. Vicktor (first re-appaerance) (flashback only) Moncrystals (first appaerance) The Engineer (flashback only) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance